murphiepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Cats
Throughout history, black cats have always had a most unholy reputation. This is not because Black Cats are unlucky, but rather, because Black Cats possess magical powers. The powers of these cats are credited to their ability to manipulate the emotions of humans, meaning that there are able to not only manipulate their owner into feeding them, like most cats, but also in manipulating the minds of humans related to their owners. Source of their powers In ancient times, witches were prosecuted by many different religious demoninations, for a variety of reasons. Thier charges were often unfair, since witches generally meant no harm to their communities, and were usually guilty of nothing more than causing crops to grow without wilting. However, this did not stop the ancient witch hunts and, eventually, witches were hunted into extinction. Desperate to keep their power alive, the witches transferred their power to their favourite pet, The Black Cat Family. Since the spell was hastily done, and mentally crafted, rather then carefully calculated, the most potent witch magic that went into the Black Cat Family were pyschic abilities, thus the power to manipulate humans associated to their owners. Black Cat Powers Black Cats are said to be able to manipulate the thoughts of humans around them. Thus, if a cat wishes for a human to suddenly fail to notice a falling piano above their heads, they will certainly not notice it. Since cats are spiteful beings, this has happened often throughout history, hence the claims that Black Cats cause bad luck. Black Cats also possess the ability to disappear at night-time, but find it difficult to shield the magic of their eyes. This is the reason a black cat after dark often appears as two glowing dark yellow Orbs. Black Cats in History Many curious tales exist about the history of the black cat. The most recent of these tales is of the death of King Charles I of England. He owned a Black Cat, and had a very good relationship with the supernatural feline. Unfortunately, human life-spans are longer than feline's, and when his cat died, he was said to have proclaimed, "Alas! My luck has run out!". Shortly after, he was arrested for high treason. This was because the cat's influence on the powers of the kingdom ceased to work after the cat's death, and the humans around were suddenly able to return to their violent tendencies. Another historical example of this is a Babylonian story. In the story, a black cat curled up in front of a fire-place was said to be an dangerous as an evil serpent. This tale is is factualy inaccurate, in that this tale only exists because the Black Cats wished for it to be so. Since Cats love to bask in warmth, they had believed humans would leave them be if they were too frightened to disturb them. Other rumours suggest that curses can be broken by shooting Black Cats with silver bullets. While a curse orchrastated by a Black Cat will end upon it's death, silver bullets need not be used. Black cats are mortal in nature. Black Cats have always had a partnership with witches, but the partnership became more pronounced during the medieval with hunts, when witches were forced to retreat into hiding with thier feline companions. Thus, when a witch was found, it became fashinable for their pets to be burned at the stake as well. However, the Black Cats were able to survive their persucation, as they were extremely difficult to find if they managed a initial escape, or caught a human by surprise. This is because, with their powers, a Black Cat is a formiddible opponent. Waning of their Powers In Recent Times, it would appear that Black Cats are losing their powers. It is suggested that this may be due to Black Cats breeding with other species of cat.